badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Crash
Chapter 1 - Journey into space! One day, there were three friends. One named Jonathan, another named Deep, and Matthew. Once Deep’s dad took them to N.A.S.A (he works there.) When they were playing. They went there. They hopped into the Regurgitator (the spaceship’s name). Deep hit the blast off button and they were off. The spaceship was shaking like crazy. They went far off into space and into the station of dimension portals. Jonathan tried to steer to the Nether World portal, but an asteroid was in front of it. They hit the massive object and went out of control and was spinning rapidly! The radio flew out of the escape pod and there was no way out. Then Matthew said, “We are going to die!” Chapter 2 - The large feast! Then Jonathan said “I have a lot of snacks.” “Thank God!” said Deep. They all ate their snacks when Deep pressed the food button. When they were eating their snacks Jonathan saw an alien spacecraft. Jonathan told everyone that a enormous alien spaceship was trying to catch us! But luckily Jonathan pressed the escape pod button. The ship headquarters just turned into a giant escape-pod. Deep said, “What is happening?” Matthew said, “Calm down!” Chapter 3 - The journey to alien planet Ytrewq! Deep calmed down. Jonathan was gone. Later Jonathan landed the spaceship, then he looked for space suits. When Jonathan put on the space suit he heard something said, “When are we going to blow up earth?” The aliens had captured Deep and was trying to hurt him. The aliens shoved him into a thing that could send alien messages everywhere. Jonathan was furious! Matthew landed on a giant spaceship face-to-face with an alien! Meanwhile, Jonathan was punching the aliens like crazy. Deep broke free and Jonathan killed the aliens. They were lying everywhere. While Jonathan was tossing the alien skin like toys, Deep said, “what do you think you’re doing?” Jonathan just got angrier. “You would have been dead by now if I didn’t come,” exclaimed Jonathan! Meanwhile Matthew was fighting the aliens with all his might. He beat all the aliens unarmed. Later, Jonathan said, “If there are aliens here, doesn’t it mean their base is close?” Later, when Jonathan was exploring, he found their base! He rushed to tell Deep and Matthew. When Jonathan came back, they were gone. Then Jonathan searched everywhere. But, Jonathan could not find them. Later Jonathan went back to the alien base and saw Deep and Matthew! The aliens were talking about how to capture Jonathan. Jonathan was thinking of a way he could save them. Chapter 4 - Plan Fail Later, he got an idea! He realized that the aliens had the most mindless crew ever, so he just pretended to be an alien. Deep didn’t know what to do. So he just freed himself. A second later an alien shot Deep with a super ray; he felt something and he was unconscious. Matthew killed all the aliens and went to Deep. He was lying in the floor. While Jonathan was fighting. Matthew said in the radio to Jonathan that Deep was hurt. Jonathan quickly destroyed the aliens. Jonathan came and gave him a healing shot but it didn’t work. But this time he woke up and told Jonathan and Matthew that the only potion was in the ray shot it was called the Potion of the Divorce Dimension. When they were fighting they all got hit by a red ray, and they all fainted. When they woke up they figured that they got hit by a faint gun. Jonathan figured that out by looking around and saw a faint gun. Chapter 5 - The escape plan They got up and Deep picked up the faint gun and threw it. By now Jonathan was fuming. “Why did you do that?” “I was just…” Jonathan ripped of his sentence and jumped on Deep “you could have been killed!” Matthew watched while Jonathan was beating Deep up. Once he said, “How would you feel if I were dead huh?” And another time he said “Our mission will be more impossible than you think.” “Cut it out,” said Matthew. Jonathan was so mad he killed the alien crew in one second. Deep made Jonathan get up and told a secret to Matthew. The secret was if aliens got to earth, it would be the end of the human race. We would have a chance of defeating the aliens but we don’t know how. Matthew freaked out. “This is why we didn’t want to tell you” said Deep. Then Jonathan told the escape plan. “Since there is a back up crew, we have to climb up the air vent and climb through the alley and kick open the out vent.” Also the aliens might pop out of anywhere. Chapter 6 - The alien maker While they were climbing, they saw an unidentified aircraft. They also saw this dummy and the machine. Then they saw a green beam of light. They began to run, they thought it was a monster. After, Jonathan came back. There was no dummy, but an alien. It was following the alien crew. Then it said, “Goo gee bsh ooo bleeh ee.” Jonathan thought it must have been alien language. After a while he just got out and chattered I know how. To be continued… Category:Chapters Category:BCP Category:Pastas